Girls Of The Future
by LyssaInTheSky
Summary: Two girls, four guys, one adventure of a lifetime. Alyssa Thomas and Lily Ortega mysteriously travel to 1965 and meet none other than The Beatles. Paul/OC and George/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles or Kaila (aka Lily). She belongs to my friend LilyEyes777. Thanks for letting me use Kaila!**

3rd Person POV

Lyssa woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She mentally slapped herself for leaving it on. 'Who would be calling me at,' she looked at her clock, '8am on a Saturday?' Her caller ID showed the only person she knew who was crazy enough to wake her up.

_Lily_

"What do you want Kaila?" Lyssa mumbled. Lily was her real name, but she called her Kaila (her middle name) when she was pissed at her.

"It came! It came! It came!" She could practically see Lily bouncing off the walls like a hyper four year old. And Lily was twenty-three.

"What came?" She couldn't believe that Lily had woken her up just to tell her she got a package.

"The bass! The Hofner!" Lyssa immediately woke up. She and Lily had been waiting for months. Lily had had to save up four months worth of pay to get it.

"Are you serious? Don't open it yet. I'll be right over." Lyssa rushed getting dressed, so she probably didn't match. But hey, if you got the same model bass as Paul McCartney, it really doesn't register.

Lily's house

Lily was looking at the box that held the magnificent Hofner bass. She was very tempted to open it, but Lyssa had told her not to. But she hadn't specified if she meant the box or the case, so she opened the box. The case was laying on the floor in her living room. Lily was just marveling at it, because Paul was her favorite Beatle. Her many thoughts were interrupted by Lyssa suddenly appearing behind her.

"Whoah" Lily jumped. As was usual, she hadn't heard Lys coming in.

"Don't just look at it Lil, open it." Lyssa had said this last part in a whisper. Lily did as she was told. When the case was opened, both girls could only stare. For some unknown reason, they fought felt an urge to reach out and touch it. They both did at the same time. When they touched the bass, a shiver went down both of their spines. Then...

POOF

They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for taking this long to update! I've just been really busy with homework and the school musical. **

**Just to let you know, I am adding in the wonderful michelleandjulia in here. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to?... Fine. I do not own The Beatles. Happy now?**

Chapter 2

Lily and Lyssa landed with a muffled _thump_ on a carpeted floor.

"'Ey lads, look who just popped in." Both girls shot bolt upright. When they opened their eyes, they were looking into the slightly surprised faces of The Beatles. And someone else. Lyssa was still dazed, but Lily recognized the person immediately.

"SARAH!" Lily jumped up and crushed her in a hug.

"Lily! Lys!" They all hugged each other and jumped in a little circle. Well, Lily and Sarah did. Lyssa was just staring at the boys with wide eyes. She was starting to feel very lightheaded. She kind of toppled over into the nearest person. And guess who that person happened to be.

George caught Lyssa as she fell. When she regained her footing,she was still wobbly, so George kept his hands on her shoulders, so she wouldn't fall again.

"Now what did Sarah say your name was? Liz?" Lyssa was still in awe, but she managed to squeak out a response.

"It's...umm... Alyssa." Before George could respond Sarah came running over.

"Alyssa! Are you alright? Come here sit down." Sarah set Lyssa down on the couch. "Just lay down till it passes ok?"

"Whatsa matter with her?" Ringo spoke up.

"She's prone to fainting spells. We could really use some-oh thanks." She had been about to say water, but George had already gone and gotten some.

Now Paul spoke up. "Okay, while Alyssa relaxes, can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

After a while of explaining, they found out that Sarah had been here for about a month, and the boys knew she was from the future. Lily and Lyssa, after she recovered, told them about the bass, which made Paul light up, and how they just kinda popped in. When the two girls said they were from the future, the boys weren't that surprised that two more girls came fromt the future. The only surprising thing, for Lily and Lys, was when John kissed Sarah.

"OMG!" (Lily)

"(just stares)" (Lyssa) Sarah chuckles at their reactions.

"Oh yeah, I forget to mention that John's my boyfriend." Then Ringo broke the awkward moment.

"Ok. Let's figure out sleeping arrangements." Paul grabbed Lily's hand, which made her blush profusely.

"Lily can share with me!" George on the other hand, was much more shy with his response.

"Alyssa can have my bed, and I'll take the floor." He met her eye shyly, and she merely nodded. Sarah noticed this little interaction.

"Take care of her Georgie. She's fragile." And she was completely serious. Lyssa was very vulnerable. She just caught illnesses very easily. Plus she had a fainting problem.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." Alyssa, who was still slightly dizzy, mumbled an 'I'm tired'. George picked her up, which was easy because she was very light, and carried her into his room. Paul led Lily into his room, and she made him take the floor. Gradually the other three made their way to bed, wondering what the next day had in store for them.

**A/N: Kind of suckish, but the next one will be better. So please read and review. And though I haven't had a problem with this yet, please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am back! Sorry for taking so long, but I have been busy. Annnnd maybe a teeny tiny bit small sorta lazy. But no more! I am writing again, and I hope that this chapter turns out alright.  
This chapter was going to be mainly Lyssa/George, but I decided to make it also Lily/Paul. Don't worry all you Georgie-fans, he is not forgotten :)  
(PS I am looking for someone to collaborate on this with me...) Now, for the story!**

Chapter 3

3rd POV

Lily is _not _a morning person. But she usually wakes up early, which really annoys her. So when she woke up in Paul's room at 8 in the morning, she wasn't happy. She looked over the edge of the bed, to find that Paul wasn't there. 'Ugh...' She thought. 'I am not getting up..'

Meanwhile, everyone, minus Lily, was downstairs eating. John was sitting next to Sarah, George next to Lys, and then Paul and Ringo. Sarah looked at Lys, and they had a silent conversation that went something like this

Sarah- _Lily needs to get up, you know what to do_

Lys- _Gotcha._

So, Lyssa got up and walked to the stairs.

"You might wanna cover your ears. Oh, and Paul," Said Beatle looked up, " Come stand behind me."

Sarah caught on and told the plan to John, who simply smiled evilly. Paul, though still confused, did as he was told. Lys took a deep breath and hollered up the stairs:

"LILIAN KAILA ORTEGA! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF THE BLOODY BED AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Paul, Ringo and George looked surprised, partly because of the pipes the shy girl had, and her use of Liverpudlian vocabulary. John was indeifferent. Lily, mad at the use of her full name, came running down the stairs ready to playfully tackle Lys, when she ducked out of the way, causing Lily to tackle Paul instead.

"Um, er, sorry, um..." Lily got up, blushing like crazy. She looked at Lyssa, who simply smirked.

"That's alright, love."

_Lily POV_

Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. I tackled freaking Paul McCartney. Lyssa's soooo gonna get it later. I'm going to find a way to embarass her in front of George. Hee...

"Lily!" Paul was wavng his hand on front of my face. I blushed even more.

"Sorry... spaced out..." No one had noticed Lyssa had left until she came up behind Ringo.

"Hey Ringo!" She said, effectively startling him and preventing an awkward moment. I silently thanked her.

"Ah! Erm, what?"

"Come with me, please!"

"ok?" Lyssa and Ringo went off into another room. After a bit, we heard drums playing. Sarah and I recognized Lyssa's unique style of drumming, and we went to find the band room, the rest of the boys following. When we got there, Sarah got John's acoustic. After some protests from John, he finally let her play it. I got the Hofner (fangirl giggle).

"We have a band in 2011. Though we are missing our lead guitarist Mandy..." I mused. An idea popped into my head. "George! How 'bout you play!"

Said beatle nodded and picked up his guitar. Momentarily forgetting my plot to get revenge on Lyssa, I came up with a way to get them to be interested in each other: having Lyssa sing.

"Heeeey Lys. Why don't you sing _Boys?_"

"um... I really don't want to..."

"Pleeeease?" everyone else joined in.. I knew Lyssa wasn't very confident in her singing, but she was awesome.

"Ok, fine..." She took a deep breath, and we started.

_I been told when a boy kiss a girl,_  
_Take a trip around the world,_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)_

_My girl says when I kiss her lips,_  
_Gets a thrill through her fingertips,_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)_

_Well, I talk about boys,_  
_Don't ya know I MEAN boys,_  
_Well, I talk about boys, now,_  
_Aaahhh, boys,_  
_Well, I talk about boys, now,_  
_What a bundle of joy! (Alright, George!)_

_My girl says when I kiss her lips,_  
_Gets a thrill through her fingertips,_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)_  
_Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)_

_Well, I talk about boys,_  
_Don't ya know I MEAN boys,_  
_Well, I talk about boys, now,_  
_Aaahhh, boys,_  
_Well, I talk about boys, now,_  
_What a bundle of joy!_

George POV

Wow... Lyssa is an amazing singer. She plays drums really well too. And she's pretty and... Ok George, stop. You have Pattie...

"So Lyssa, where'd you learn to play drums so well?" She blushed and got really shy all of a sudden.

"Well, I, um... Learned from my grandpa.."

"Gear." And that was pretty much the end of our conversation. We played a few more songs. John and Paul were really impressed with Sarah and Lily, and Ringo seemed happy that someone else liked drums. I was also focusing on Lys. I loved Pattie, but something about her seemed...different. I wanted to get to know her better...

**A/N: Sorry this chapter had kind of a lame ending... But it's an update!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! But no flames! And BeatleLOVE, I hope you don't mind me mentioning you :)**

**~Lyssa**


	4. Important author's note

**A/N: Hey guys. First off, I'd like to apologize for practically disappearing off the face of the planet. And for the author's note chapter (I hate them). I have no excuse except that I'm lazy as hell. **

**The reason I stopped writing was because a) I kinda thought my stories were terrible and b) I lost my motivation for writing. At one point I started to re-write my stuff, but then gave up on that too. I'm truly sorry to those who like my stories. **

**Lately, I've been toying with the idea of starting over. Meaning, I make a whole new account (still keeping this one), re-write my stories and publish them to the new acount. I already have a little bit of **_**Girls of the Future**_** rewritten. I'd like to know how many of you out there would like me to do this, although I'm probably going to do it anyways. Also, I'm looking for a possible collaborator, mainly for **_**Love Me Do**_**. If you're interested, PM me, on this account. **

**I haven't made the other account yet, but the name will be Lia Ecatar. **

**I want you guys to know I really appreciate all the postive reactions I got from my stories the first time around. It meant a lot to me, which is why I'm more than likely going to rewrite them. **

**Hopefully, you'll be seeing more of me soon. **

**~Lyssa**


End file.
